Benutzer Blog:Chakarr/Bericht vom InfiniteCrisis Community-Event in London
Hallo ihr lieben MOBA- und DC-Interessierten und danke für euer Interesse an meinem Bericht. Für alle, die sich fragen, was es mit dem Bericht auf sich hat: Am 23. Mai war ein Infinite Crisis Community-Event in London, zu dem ich eingeladen war. Was ich von dem Tag an Eindrücken über das Spiel mitgenommen habe, will ich mit diesem Bericht mit euch teilen. Ein herzliches Dankeschön an dieser Stelle noch mal an Johannes "Foppes" Brauckmann von Wikia Gaming, dass er mich empfohlen hat und an Warner Bros. - im speziellen an Markus Häberlein, Egbert Latza und James MacDonald – dafür, dass sie mich dann auch tatsächlich eingeladen haben. Wenn ihr bis heute noch nichts von InfiniteCrisis gehört hat, macht das nichts – ich hab bis ich zu dem Event eingeladen wurde auch noch nichts davon gehört; Ich werde euch einen kurzen Einblick darin geben, worum es in InfiniteCrisis geht, bevor ich euch dann endlich von dem Event in London berichte. Aber lasst uns zuerst den Trailer ansehen. thumb|left|670px In dem Trailer wird vor allem die Hintergrundgeschichte hervorgehoben, die erklären soll, warum man sich als Spieler als Superheld oder Superschurke mit der Gegenseite zusammentut, um gemeinsam gegen einen Feind zu kämpfen. Wie genau das passieren soll, bleibt abzuwarten, der Trailer alleine beantwortet die Frage nämlich nicht so richtig. Die Geschichte, die im Spiel vermittelt wird, soll sich auch definitiv darauf beschränken, diese Frage zu beantworten. Wer von der Story Tiefe erwartet, wird wohl wahrscheinlich enttäuscht werden, denn MOBA-Typisch ist die Geschichte im Spiel selbst irrelevant und wer die Hintergrundgeschichten zu einzelnen Champions erfahren möchte, muss die Championbiographie lesen, die (zumindest bisher) kaum länger als acht Zeilen ist. Von der Spielweise her ist das Spiel ein MOBA durch und durch. Action-geladene Scharmützel, in denen das Team mit der besseren Strategie und Ausgangsposition gewinnt, bestimmen das Spielerlebnis. Ein auffälliger Unterschied zu League of Legends ist die Masse an Kontrolleffektsfähigkeiten, auf die zurückgegriffen werden kann. Viele Champions besitzen eine Fähigkeit, die einen Kontrolleffekt auf einer Fläche ausüben statt auf einem Champion, was den Einfluss einzelner Fähigkeiten auf den Ausgang eines Kampfes extrem erhöht. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist der Flash, dessen ultimative Fähigkeit, wenn sie gut eingesetzt wird, das gegnerische Team fast im Alleingang besiegt. thumb|center|670px Ob die Champions, die hauptsächlich mit ihren Standardangriffen Schaden machen darunter sehr stark leiden oder ob die einzelnen Rollen am Ende gleich wichtig sind, kann man allerdings noch nicht sagen, erstens, weil es dafür noch nicht genügend Champions zu spielen gibt und zweitens, weil das Balancing noch nicht ausgereift ist, dazu aber später mehr. Nun aber zurück zum Event: Als ich bei Warner Bros. ankam ich sah die anderen Teilnehmer, mit denen ich den Rest des Tages das Vergnügen hatte. Insgesamt waren auf 20 Personen eingeladen. Zusätzlich dazu waren von Turbine und Warner Brothers auch nochmal gut 15 Personen da, unter anderem die Entwickler, die extra für diesen Tag aus Boston gekommen sind. Zu Beginn gab es eine kurze Präsentation in der das Spiel vorgestellt wurde. Also prinzipiell wurde zur Story und zur Spielweise das erzählt, was ich oben auch schon beschrieben habe. Das einzige, was ich von der Präsentation hervorheben möchte, war das Motto, mit dem das Spiel beschrieben wurde: "Play your favourite champion. All of them." Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist Batman, der momentan nicht nur in einer, sondern in zwei komplett verschiedenen Versionen mit unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten – Gaslight Batman und Nightmare Batman – auf dem Schlachtfeld wandelt. Der Batman, den wir aus den Filmen von Christopher Nolan kennen ist dabei noch nicht vertreten, könnte also durchaus noch als Champion seinen Weg in das Spiel finden. Spielern wird somit ermöglicht, Batman auch in unterschiedlichen Rollen zu spielen. Die verschiedenen Batmans sind dabei keineswegs eine Erfindung von Turbine, sondern Teil des DC-Multiversums, in dem mehrere Universen nebeneinander existieren und in denen die Superhelden und Superschurken sich anders als in dem Hauptuniversum "Prime" entwickelt haben. Das zeigt sehr gut, dass sich das Spiel vor allem an MOBA-Neulinge wendet, die Fans des DC-Multiversums sind und ihren Lieblingshelden bzw. Lieblingsschurken schon immer mal selber spielen wollten: Fast egal, welche Rolle man im Team ausfüllen muss, man findet immer einen Batman/Joker oder wen-auch-immer, der für die Rolle geeignet ist. Es wirft aber auch die Frage auf, ob und wie Skins für das Spiel realisiert werden können. Ich glaube, dass ist ein guter Moment für mich, euch auf die Champion-Spotlights für Nightmare-Batman und Gaslight-Batman zu verweisen, damit ihr euch selber einen Eindruck davon machen könnt, wie ein Held trotzdem mit verschiedenen Champions in verschiedenen Rollen gespielt werden kann. thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Nach der Präsentation ging es dann in den Nebenraum zur Hands-on-Session, in der wir die Gelegenheit hatten, das Spiel selber auszuprobieren und direktes Feedback an die Entwickler zu geben. Dafür waren wir in vier Teams eingeteilt worden. Zuerst trat Team Alpha gegen Team Bravo und Team Charlie gegen Team Delta an. Danach spielten die beiden verlierenden Teams gegeneinander und die beiden siegreichen Teams spielten um die Möglichkeit, gegen Team Echo, ein Entwickler-Allstars-Team anzutreten. Dadurch hatte jedes Team die Möglichkeit, zweimal zu spielen, mit Ausnahme des Gewinnerteams, das dreimal an die Computer durfte. Aber ich war leider nicht im Gewinnerteam, mein Team wurde in der zweiten Runde nicht nur, aber vor allem von Deficio ziemlich auseinander genommen. Aber obwohl Deficio extrem gut gespielt hat, haben die Entwickler das letzte Spiel des Tages knapp für sich entscheiden können, weil sie das Spiel einfach schon viel besser kannten. Die Spiele fanden auf einer Karte und in einem Spielmodus statt, die Dominion sehr ähnelt. Anders als in Dominion gab es bei Infinite Crisis eine Begrenzung der Spiellänge auf 30 Minuten, das heißt das Spiel ist entweder beendet, in dem eines der Teams keine Punkte mehr hat oder wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, je nachdem, was früher eintrifft. Bei den Spielen auf dem Community Event ist es aber nicht vorgekommen, dass ein Spiel durch Ablauf der Zeit beendet wird, die meisten Spiele dauerten zwischen 15 und 20 Minuten. Das diese Karte zuerst implementiert wurde liegt übrigens daran, dass man auf einer schnelleren Karte einfacher testen kann; Es wird auch einer klassische MOBA-Karte mit drei Wegen geben und noch eine neue, innovative Karte geben mit einem Spielmodus, den es so noch nicht in anderen MOBAs gibt. Wie die Karte oder der Spielmodus aussieht, wollten die Entwickler aber noch nicht verraten. thumb Auf der Karte verstreut sind Lebensartefakte, die den Champions einen Teil ihres Lebens wiederherstellen, wenn sie durchlaufen. Diese entsprechen in ihrer Funktionsweise den Lebensbrunnen in LoL thumb|left Auch Möglichkeiten, zu verstecken gibt es in Infinite Crisis, nur sind das natürlich keine Gebüsche, sondern irgendwelche Energiepanele (?) auf dem Boden. Was es genau darstellen soll, hab ich noch nicht herausgefunden, aber seht es euch einfach mal an, vielleicht habt ihr ja eine Idee, was das ist. Ein Spielelement, dass es so noch nicht in anderen MOBAs gibt, sind Katastrophen bzw. katastrophale Ereignisse. Diese treten zufällig im Spiel auf und können Einfluss auf das Spielgeschehen nehmen. Der Einfluss dieser Ereignisse ist allerdings eher gering, sorgt also nicht dafür, dass das ganze Spiel oder die Spielstrategie der Teams komplett über den Haufen geworfen wird, kann aber bei relativ ausgeglichenen Teams dafür sorgen, dass das Team, dass besser auf das katastrophale Ereignis reagiert die Oberhand gewinnt. Als wir gespielt haben, war erst ein solches Event einprogrammiert, ein Meteoriteneinschlag. In der Mitte der Karte (also nicht auf den Hauptwegen) wurde ein Bereich markiert, an dem der Meteorit einschlägt. Danach hatte man noch Zeit, von dem Einschlagsort wegzugehen. Der tatsächliche Meteoriteneinschlag sorgt dafür, dass die Kamera wackelt und eine Staubwolke einem kurzzeitig die Sicht einschränkt. Wenn man also nicht im Einschlagsgebiet steht, ist das Event nur eine kurze Ablenkung. Wenn man aber im Einschlagsgebiet steht... Tja, ich schätze selbst mit Superkräften ist man ziemlich platt, wenn man von einem Meteoriten getroffen wird: Man stirbt. Außerdem wird die Wegführung im Einschlagsgebiet geändert. Nicht so sehr, dass es den Spielablauf zu sehr beeinflusst aber zumindest so sehr, dass es bemerkbar ist. Das Erscheinungsbild der Karte wird aber nicht nur durch katastrophale Ereignisse, sondern auch durch die Kämpfe der Champions beeinflusst: Die Umgebung ist durch Fähigkeiten zerstörbar. Am Ende jeder Runde bekommt dann jeder Spieler angezeigt, wieviel Zerstörung er eigentlich verursacht hat. Das ändert zwar nichts am Spielverlauf – aber trotzdem ist es hübsch anzusehen. Abgesehen von der Karte konnten wir uns auch die Champions genauer anschauen, als man sie im Champion Spotlight sieht. Ich habe Joker und Flash gespielt, wobei mir der Flash eindeutig besser gefallen hat, aber ich will trotzdem mehr über Cyborg erzählen, weil er erst heute vorgestellt wurde und ihn deshalb wahrscheinlich noch kaum einer gesehen hat. thumb|right|670 px Cyborg ist insofern ganz interessant, weil er ein Champion ist, der mit seinen Standardangriffen den meisten Schaden verursacht und Fernkämpfer ist. Er fällt also in die Kategorie der typischen AD-Carrys bei anderen MOBAs und in die Kategorie der Champions, von denen ich eben gesagt habe, dass sie mit den ganzen Kontrolleffekten Probleme bekommen könnten. Trotzdem hatte ich bei dem Event nicht das Gefühl, das Cyborg schlechter wäre als die anderen Champions. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass der Schaden, den er mit seinen normalen Angriffen verursacht hat, gigantisch war, aber vielleicht ist das auch Turbines Weg, die AD-Carrys von der Stärke her mit den ganzen CC-Maschinen auf ein Level zu bringen. Was das Balancing angeht, darf man auf jeden Fall gespannt sein, denn die Entwickler von Turbine haben selbst gesagt, das manche Champions momentan noch OP sind. Das Balancing ist aber, was die Champions angeht, nicht Turbines Hauptsorge. Priorität hat erstmal, möglichst viele neue Champions zu veröffentlichen. Als letztes Spielelement, auf das ich eingehen wollte, bleiben noch die sogenannten "Stolen Powers" vergleichbar mit den Beschwörerzaubern in LoL. Hierbei gibt es altbekannte, wie "Super Speed" vergleichbar mit Geist und "Bend Space-Time" vergleichbar mit Teleport. Es gibt aber auch neue interessante Kräfte, wie "X-Ray-Vision", die einen größeren Bereich der Karte um den eigenen Champion aufdeckt, "Consume", mit der man Teile der Umgebung zerstören kann, um sich selbst zu heilen, "Meteor", mit der man einen kleinen Meteor auf die Erde fallen lassen kann, der mittleren Schaden macht und mein absoluter Favorit: "Proximity Mine", eine Mine, die man platzieren kann und die dem ersten Gegner, der reinläuft, Schaden zufügt. Was besonders interessant an den Minen ist, dass sie solange bestehen bleiben, bis sie ausgelöst werden. Das heißt, man kann mehrere Minen gleichzeitig platzieren um schmale Wege in der Mitte der Karte zu kontrollieren und solange kein Gegner den Schaden der Minen in Kauf nimmt, geben die Minen einem Kontrolle über die Karte. Im Anschluss an die Hands-on-Session gab es die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen. Sehr viele Fragen bezogen sich auf die Eignung von InfiniteCrisis als eSports und die meisten blieben unbeantwortet; trotzdem möchte ich noch auf ein paar Fragen eingehen. Unter anderem wurde nach der Farbe für die Teams gefragt, weil die Farbwahl blau für das linke Team und rot für das rechte Team ungeschickt erschien. Die Farbwahl steht aber noch nicht fest und ist eine Frage, die im Designerteam offensichtlich mit großem Eifer diskutiert wird. Die Farbwahl für die Teams hat sich schon zweimal im Laufe der Entwicklung geändert und es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass die Farbgebung sich im Laufe der Beta auch noch ändern wird. Ein Zuschauermodus für das Spiel ist auch geplant, aber wie genau der aussehen wird, ist abzuwarten. Ob zusätzlich auch die Streams z.B. von größeren Events im Client zu sehen sein werden, wurde zwar weder bestätigt noch ausgeschlossen, aber es wurde bestätigt, dass es möglich ist, Browserinhalte im Client anzuzeigen. In welchem Maße das passieren wird, ist aber noch unklar. Als letztes kommt noch eine gute Nachricht für alle, die an der InfiniteCrisis Beta teilnehmen oder noch teilnehmen werden. Die Spieler, die an der Beta teilnehmen, sollen für die investierte Zeit belohnt werden. Wie genau das passieren wird, konnte noch nicht gesagt werden, aber feststeht, dass die Beta-Accounts am Ende der Beta-Phase nicht komplett von Null anfangen werden. All diejenigen, die momentan noch nicht in der Beta sind, brauchen sich aber nicht zu ärgern, da der Zeiteinsatz so früh in der Beta wegen möglichen Serverresets höchstwahrscheinlich nicht belohnt wird. Als Fazit würde ich sagen, dass Infinite Crisis seine Community wohl vor allem aus dem Lager der DC-Fans, die noch ohne MOBA-Erfahrung sind und aus dem Lager der Bronze- bis maximal Silber-Elo-Spieler von LoL, die frustriert sind und mit Infinite Crisis einen Neuanfang haben wollen, gewinnen wird. Dass professionelle eSports-Spieler von LoL zu Infinite Crisis wechseln, halte ich momentan eher für unwahrscheinlich, da Riot mit der LCS eine zu attraktive Alternative bietet, aber wir werden sehen was die Zeit bringt. Infinite Crisis ist definitiv ein Spiel, dass die MOBA-Szene durchrütteln könnte, gerade wenn es sich von der typischen Drei-Wege-Karte als einziger Karte für kompetitives Spiel löst und Innovation nicht nur ist Spiel, sondern in den MOBA eSport bringt. So, und jetzt habt ihr natürlich auch noch die Gelegenheit, eure Fragen zu stellen. Ich kann euch bestimmt nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort geben, aber je mehr Fragen ihr stellt, desto mehr kann ich auch beantworten. ;) Alle beantworteten Fragen werde ich unten an diesen Bericht anhängen. Ich möchte euch auch noch ein Video von FlaschorLP empfehlen, der auch in London war: thumb|center|670px Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag